


It's fun experiencing with you

by reetsu



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Written for a Friend on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 12:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4304397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reetsu/pseuds/reetsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noiz and Sei take a ride on a roller coaster for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's fun experiencing with you

“You never ride on one?”  
“No.” Sei took a bite of his multi-color cotton candy.  
“I thought you had been to an amusement park before.”   
“I did. With Virus and Trip escorting me. But Toue forbidden me from going on attractions because it could have been to much for me to handle.”  
Noiz cracked the lollipop in his mouth and threw the stick away.  
“So what are we waiting for?” He got up from the bench the two were sitting “Let´s try them all.”  
He leaned down and took a bite as well from Sei cotton-candy.  
The first thing Sei wanted to try was the roller coaster.  
“Have you ever been on one of these?”  
“Never. Me and my brother were to short to go on one when we were kids.”  
Sei moved closer to him and took Noiz hand in his.  
“So this is going to be a first for both of us.”  
Exploring new things with Sei was the best. Now that Noiz could feel everything and Sei had been given the right to freedom nothing could stop them from experiencing what they had been denied.  
The ride on the roller coaster was the greatest thing ever.  
During the loops and turns Sei screamed and laughed at the same time. Noiz felt the breeze on his face and his heart beating so fast when they were upside down.  
They kept their hands clasped since the beginning to the end.  
At the end, when it had stopped and people were leaving, the two remained in their seat, breathing heavily as they try to recover from what they just went through.  
“Do you wanna go again?” Sei had the biggest smile on his face.  
Noiz kissed the side of his head “As many times you want.”


End file.
